In subterranean well operations, it is necessary from time to time to set a whipstock in a sub-surface wellbore conduit such as a tubing string or a well casing. The whipstock is set to deviate a mill or a drill bit away from the longitudinal axis of the well conduit. A mill is often used to cut a window in the conduit through which to drill a deviated wellbore at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the conduit and original wellbore.
The whipstock is normally set in the wellbore by the use of a conventional (jointed straight) pipestring or coiled tubing, as fully and completely set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,921 to Blount, et al.
Setting a whipstock with a pipestring, whether conventional or coiled tubing, takes time and effort, particularly with conventional pipe whose individual lengths have to be connected together at the earth's surface with coupling means.
By this invention, the process of setting a whipstock in a wellbore is substantially speeded by employing a conventional wireline unit.